Belly Button Window
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: The aftermath of "Love or Confusion." Gohan finds out about Trunks's little secret, things seem to go downhill from there


  
  
This is like the aftermath of "Love and Confusion", read that one first or you will be lost. Please read the song lyrics if you want to know what the title actually means. This is another dedication Jimi Hendrix sonfic to my friend Janae (you asked for this!!). Please review!!  
  
  
I don't own DBZ. I don't own "Belly Button Window", Jimi Hendrix does.   
  
  
  
Belly Button Window  
  
  
  
  
Videl walked slowly out of the doctor's office. She seemed to glow but thier was a faint uneasiness about her. She twisted her hands in front of her as she headed back to work. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be his secretary,' she thought feeling worried.  
  
Trunks grabbed the closest papers and a pen when he heard the doorknob turn. He leaned over the papers and pretended to read them. "Who is it?" His eyes ran over the papers until a hand ran into his field of vision. He frowned before he looked up. "Whoever this is, can you not see that I am busy?" He lowered his head even farther to the papers.  
  
"Yeah... go ahead and treat me like dirt Trunks." Videl sat on the edge of his desk looking at him.  
  
Trunks raised his head and smiled at the woman. "Videl! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the doctor's office?" He looked at her with concern and reached for her hand. "Is something wrong? You're not sick, are you?" He said the words softly, he hoped she had heard him.  
  
Videl looked into his worried eyes and tapped the back of his hands lightly. "Don't worry too much Trunks." She looked away from him and cast her head down.  
  
Trunks looked at her with even more concern than before. "Videl... you can tell me. What is it?"  
  
She looked up at him and her hair moved in her face. "Don't worry about it Trunks." She uncrossed her legs and walked towards the door. "I just came to tell you I am back, that's all."   
  
Trunks stood up from behind his desk and walked over to her. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed her slowly. "You already got me worried, just tell me." He withdrew away from her and pulled her around. "Videl... tell me."  
  
Videl didn't look up to meet his eyes. She mumbled her secret to him and looked up.  
  
Trunks traced her jawline and frowned slightly. "You know I didn't hear that... what's going on?"  
  
He contined to trace her jaw as she talked. "Trunks, I'm pregnat." His hand stopped around her eyes and he paled slightly.  
  
  
Well. I'm up here in this womb   
I'm looking all around   
Well, I'm looking out my belly button window   
And I see a whole lot of frowns   
And I'm wondering if they don't want me around   
  
  
Videl watched him for some other reaction but he was still in shock. She hit his cheeks for him to snap out of his trance. "Trunks! Snap out of it!" She hit his cheeks again to bring him back.  
  
Trunks regained his senses and grabbed her hand before it made contact with his cheek again. He blinked before looking at her hand and releasing it. "How far along are you?" His voice sounded far away and he blinked again before looking down at her.  
  
Videl turned away from him. "The doctor says three and a half months." She walked back to his desk. "What are we going to do?"  
  
His heart went out to her. She looked so lost and confused. He breathed in deeply before going to her side. "We will do whatever has to be done." He touched her hair and pulled her up off of his desk. "I am assuming you haven't told Gohan or Pan yet, ne?"  
  
Videl frowned and shook her head. "I don't think I'll be able too. I don't want to face him." She buried her face in his chest and sighed.  
  
Trunks rubbed her back and kissed her head. "But you're going to have to. I think he'll know in less than six months anyhow." He smirked at her angry face. "Don't get mad... I was just trying to cheer you up."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks for trying." She pulled away from him and smiled faintly. "I guess our secret is out now, and it's funny since we ended our 'affair' months ago."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Silly Videl. You should know you can't shake me off easily. See." He touched her slightly bulging stomach. "I guess I'm going to be a papa, huh?"  
  
Videl smiled slightly before she frowned. "What are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing if they don't ask. I'm grown and I don't live with them anymore. It's my bussiness not theirs."  
  
She pinched him. Trunks took his hand away from her belly to hold his arm. "Stop it! I'm in a delicate position. I am a father to be, ya know." He smiled at her again and rested his hand on her belly once again. His eyebrows creased up and he frowned. "This is going to change our lives..." he trailed off when something wet hit his hand. His eyes looked up to Videl's face and she shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing... I was like this when I had Pan."   
  
Trunks nodded as if accepting her answer. He knew it was probably that and the fact her life was going to be totally different.  
  
  
What seems to be the fuzz out there?   
Just what seems to be the hang?   
'Cause you know if ya just don't want me this time around,   
yeah I'll be glad to go back to Spirit Land   
And even take a longer rest,   
before I'm coming down the chute again   
Man, I sure remember the last time, baby   
They were still hawkin' about me then   
So if you don't want me now,   
Make up your mind, where or when   
If you don't want me now,   
Give or take, you only got two hundred days   
'Cause I ain't coming down this way too much more again   
  
  
She opened the door slowly and called out hesitantly. "Gohan!" She took her keys out of the lock and waited for some kind of responce. "Gohan! Are you home?"  
  
Gohan walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water. "What's wrong?" He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Videl tightened her grip on the doorknob when he came closer to her. "Why do you ask that?" She smiled a fake smile and released the door handle as she closed it. "I was just wondering if anyone was home."   
  
Gohan looked at her again before kissing her cheek. "I don't know. You just seem different."  
  
She frowned and moved away from him. "You're calling me old, aren't you? I said nothing was wrong so don't go on with the subject." She threw her coat on the nearby chair as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
Gohan looked at her a little worried. "Videl, I didn't mean it like that." He grabbed her around her waist to kiss her before he pulled back. He looked at her suspiciously before looking down. His hands rubbed her not so flat tummy before looking at her again. "Videl?"  
  
She stood there keeping her eyes away from his. She sighed before the phone rang. "I have to go get the phone, be right back." She hurried off to get the phone before he could say anything else to her.  
  
  
"Hello, this is Videl. Who is this?" She twirled the phone cord between her fingers as she talked.  
  
"Videl, this is Trunks. So you tell him yet?"   
  
She stopped twirling the phone cord. She whispered in the phone and prayed that he had heard her.   
  
"He grabbed your waist! Babe... go ahead and tell him to get it out of the way. Whatever he says to you will be heaven to what he does when he sees me. Tell me what happens at work tomorrow if he doesn't kill me first." They said their good-byes before hanging up.  
  
  
Gohan stood in the kitchen trying to figure out what was happening. When she came out of their room she looked at him. "Videl... what's going on?" He had his arms crossed and frowned at her.  
  
She sighed and looked away from him. "Gohan... I got pregnat by someone else." She breathed the words out and refused to look up at him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Gohan's frown deepened. He bowed his head. His eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. After a tense episode of silence he looked at her bowed head. "Why?" He surprised himself that he had managed to croak those words out.  
  
Videl looked up at him and sighed. "It wasn't planned. We were talking and it just led to something else." She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was only one night. We both decided it wasn't worth losing what we have."  
  
Gohan still frowned at her and didn't look at her face. "Who's the father?" He tried his best not to get angry. That was the easy part, how did he keep from being hurt so much.  
  
Videl cringed inwardly. The way Trunks had described what was going to happen seemed so easy. She took a few steps slowly towards him. "Promise not to overreact?"  
  
He looked up but he kept his eyes from her face. "Why? Is it someone I know?" He dug his hands in his hair and scratched his head.  
  
Videl bit her lip and nodded. "It's Trunks," she said softly.  
  
Gohan's eyes blazed before looking at her. "I don't believe you. How could you? He's like a brother to me and..." He trailed off as his facial features tightened up. "Does he know?"  
  
She nodded and stepped towards him again. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen this way."  
  
"What? What were you planning, a one-night stand and no one finds out? Where you planning on hurting me? What was your plan exactly, Videl?" His voice went high and low as his stress level rose. "Tell me..."  
  
  
You know they got pills for ills and thrills and even spills   
But I think you're just a little too late   
So I'm coming down into this world, daddy   
Regardless of love and hate   
And I'm gonna sit up in your bed, mama   
And just a grin right in your face   
And then I'm gonna eat up all your chocolates,   
and say "I hope I'm not too late"   
  
  
Videl dropped her head again. "I don't know... I'm sorry." Her hair fell forward and covered her face as she cried. "I am so sorry, Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned around. The tension was so think around them he wondered how he breathed. "I'm sorry too Videl. But that's not gonna change things is it? What about the kid? When it grows up, are you going to tell it was a mistake? What's going to happen?"  
  
Videl wiped her tears and stood up to her full hight. "No kid of mine was ever a mistake. I am going to tell him or her the truth. So don't go and bring the unborn baby into this claiming it was a mistake." He dark, blue eyes bore into his back as she watched him.  
  
Gohan turned around. "Oh really? So you're going to tell the baby that you committed adultry with her husband's friend who was like a brother to him. Is that what you're going to say? What about Trunks? Is he alright with this? What are you going to tell Pan?" He looked at her accusingly before looking away.   
  
She crossed her arms over he chest as she looked at him. "Thanks a lot for breaking it down to the hard facts." She looked away from his body. "Trunks was the first person I told. In fact, he seemed happy I was pregnat. And Pan, she won't like it, but I know she'll get over it." Videl dropped her voice before continuing. "I want to know what you think?"  
  
Gohan sighed before looking directly at her. "You really don't want to know what I think." She looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Videl... save your breath. I'm about to go anyway. I can't stand being in the same room with you." He grabbed his coat and headed out of the house.  
  
Videl looked at his back frowning. When she heard the door shut she went to her room to sleep.  
  
  
Trunks paced the living room of his apartment. He tried thinking of every possible way Gohan would react towards him. He went to make another pitcher of coffee. "Why can't he come now so I can stop worrying," he growled under his breath. After he set the pitcher in the coffeemaker the doorbell chimed.  
  
He panicked for a moment before answering the door. "Gohan-san... how are you today?"   
  
Gohan looked at the younger man in front of him before shoving him out the way. "You know why I'm here... so quit the pleasantries."  
  
Trunks closed the door and looked back at him. "She told you?" It was more of a statement than a question the way he had said it.  
  
Gohan looked directly at him. "How could you do this to me? We were like brothers... why?"   
  
Trunks looked down. He heard the pain and hurt in his voice and could not meet his eyes. "It happened. We didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Gohan, I really am..."  
  
Gohan cut him off. "I've heard Videl apologize enought for the day, I don't need to hear anymore of it." He looked at the Trunks again. "What do you think of the baby?"  
  
Trunks looked at him a bit confused. "Well, I was shocked but happy when she told me. It's my first kid so I am going to take care of the baby." Trunks tried to show that he really meant what he said. "How did you take the news?"  
  
Gohan was silent for a while before he finally answered him. "I just don't understand it and I don't think I'll ever will." Gohan walked towards the door. "I don't think I'll be able to look at you two the same again." He opened the door and looked back once more. "Goodbye Trunks." There was a slam then silence.   
  
  
So if there's any questions,   
make up your mind   
'Cause you better give or take   
Questions in your mind   
Give it a take,   
you only got two hundred days   
  
  
Trunks walked into his office with his head down. When he finally reached his desk he called for his secretary. "I need you to come into my office." He clicked the machine off when the woman entered.   
  
"You called sir?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Drop the formalities Videl. We got to talk and you know why."   
  
Videl took a seat in front of the desk. "He came to see you last night?"  
  
He nodded. "Who knew all of this would happen over some kid? To me he seemed to really hate the child." He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed in deeply.   
  
Videl nodded. "But I think he's more shocked of the baby. Gohan doesn't hate anyone, no matter how much he would want to." She sighed and tossed him his mail.   
  
Trunks sorted through the envelopes before putting them away. "So what do we do now?"  
  
Videl looked at her hands in her lap and smiled sadly. "We wait. There's nothing else for us to do but wait."   
  
  
Way up into this womb   
looking all around   
Sure's dark in here   
And I'm looking out my belly button window   
And I swear I see nothing but a lot of frowns   
And I'm wondering if they want me around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well... what didja think? The song was sad and I tried to make the storyline sad. The song is suppose to be the baby's POV throughout all of this, so does that explain the title?? This is part of the "affair" series. I am planning to write a lot of different stories where everyone basically is gonna have an affair with someone you wouldn't believe. Anywayz.... please tell me whatcha think. Bye~~  
  
Ashley 


End file.
